Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ear wing used for an earphone or hearing aid.
Background of the Related Art
In general, an earphone is a sound transmitting device widely used for communication, learning or listening to music, and the like, and there are a variety of types of earphones such as open type earphones, carnal type earphones, ear-hanging type earphones, and so on.
As various portable multimedia devices have been prevailed, speakers embedded in the multimedia devices (for example, smartphone) are not used so as to prevent damages caused by the usage thereof from being given to other persons. Instead of the speakers, an earphone is generally used in such a manner as to be connected to an earphone jack mounted on the multimedia device. Therefore, the demand on the earphone is expected to be gradually increased in the future.
However, eartips of recently launched earphones, which are worn on the ears of users, have almost uniform shapes, and when considering different ear structures and features according to users, accordingly, it is difficult that the earphones are fixed to the ears of the users.
So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, accordingly, there is proposed U.S. Pat. No. 9,036,852 (hereinafter, referred to as ‘conventional practice’). According to the conventional practice, an earpiece positioning and fixing structure is suggested.
In more detail, the earpiece positioning and fixing structure in the conventional practice includes an outer leg and an inner leg each having one end coupled to different portions (one side and the other side) of an eartip and the other end coupled to each other, wherein the outer leg is located along the inner side of the antihelix and the inner leg comes into contact with the base of an external ear.
So as to fix the earpiece to the external ear, according to the conventional practice, the outer leg extended from one side of the eartip comes into contact with the antitragus formed on the end of the antihelix, and the inner leg extended from the other side of the eartip comes into contact with the tragus. If the earpiece is worn for long hours, accordingly, the portions around the antigragus and the tragus may be compressed against the outer leg and the inner leg, thus causing wearing comfort to be bad and making the user feel uncomfortable.